


Here In Your Arms

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, Togetherness, chat's just a smitten kitten, just pure post reveal ladynoir fluff, ladybug and chat noir need hugs, ladynoir side, they've known for a little while now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Post reveal.Chat Noir has been gone for a month traveling.Before Ladybug's could set foot on the building Chat Noir had already swept her into a hug. Twirling them both.





	Here In Your Arms

Chat Noir mindlessly twirled his baton waiting for Ladybug to arrival for their patrol.

He'd been gone for a month traveling with his Father for a new fashion line coming up. While he was gone Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee had their miraculous full time. Thankfully Chat counted his blessings. Hawkmoth sent no akuma's out and they all got a break and time to spend with their kwamis.

Chat Noir glanced at the time. He was early. Anxious and giddy with the promise of seeing his Lady for the first time in a month. While he had hoped to see her early in the day his schedule did not grant him. He'd gotten a message and picture from Nino and his classmates welcoming him back. Chat would have to find an opening one point to hang out with Nino and catch up. 

He waited for one person in particular. 

“Chat!”

He spun fast smiling as he saw Ladybug swinging towards him on her yo-yo.

Immediately running to her before she could set foot on the building he swept her into his arms and twirled her. Grinning as Ladybug laughed throwing her arms around him.

He'd missed her.

Her smiles, her laugh, her voice, her hugs. Everything. Chat missed seeing her almost every day and receiving hugs.

Setting her down Chat peppered her cute face with kisses.

Ladybug giggled.

“I missed” kiss “you” kiss “so much.” kiss “ “bugaboo.” kiss.

“I missed you too, Kitty!”

Ladybug leaned back and grabbing a hold of his face to rub her nose against his.

Chat shook his head in response. “I missed you way more, bug.”

He placed one last kiss on her cheek, still keeping his arms around her waist. Chat had no intention of releasing her from his hold anytime soon. He needed her hugs to charge.

Moving back until he hit the chimney Chat tugged Ladybug close. Looking over her, neither one really changed over the period of the month. Well, Chat grew an inch, but that was all.

Ladybug hummed.

“I missed your hugs.”

Chat's heartstrings tugged. Her words like sweet honey to him.

“You always give the best hugs and cuddles, Chat.”

Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Content to close her eyes and listen to the drum of his heart. Both were spoiled with hugs from one another each day.

Nino and Alya gave her hugs to make up, but they couldn't beat Adrien's hugs. His hugs wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

She snuggled closer as she felt Chat squeeze her back in response burying his face in her hair. Breathing in her scent. The familiar smell of her parent's bakery. 

Chat laid his head on Ladybug's. The instant he had her in his arms it felt like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Like the late winter snow melting and giving way to the warm presence of spring.

Both contents to stay wrapped in each other's arms. Talking and catching up could be dealt with later. Right now the two were soaking in the other's warm embrace. Ladybug and Chat Noir squeezing their arms. 

Ladybug is real, here in his arms and Chat is happy.

Ladybug leaned back to look at Chat. She smiled. He smiled back at her.

“I'm sure my parents will be happy you are back too.”

“Are you offering to take this stray cat home?”

Ladybug turned with her back facing Chat's chest. Leaning against him as she paused to think. Securing his arms around her. She peered up at him, eyes twinkling. 

“Well, he is pretty cute, it would be a shame not to offer him a place to relax from his long journey. Maybe we can even sneak him some food.”

“Food and cuddles, an offer hard to refuse,” Chat said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. 

“I can also kick said strays butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3,” Ladybug boasted placing her hand over his.

He nuzzled her hair. She smelled like strawberry. 

“A gentleman couldn't paw-silbly pass up a stunning offer from such a cute girl.” He purred. Smiling when she laughed from his nuzzling. 

Ladybug raised his hand giving it a soft and light kiss. She relished the blush creeping its way on his face as he attempted to burrow himself in her hair.

Months of being together she could still melt him with her affections. Chat had no qualms saying he melted like putty in the palm of her hands. He's a smitten kitten no doubt it.

Her smile lit up his world.

“Welcome home, Chat.”

“I'm glad to be back home, LB.”

He squeezed her again.


End file.
